custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Stop! Go! (1997, videostationBRNY's Version)
Stop! Go! is the is a Barney & Friends Home Video that was released on December 2nd 1997. It was the first since "Barney's Musical Scrapbook" not to be aired on television first.This is a semi-remake of Barney Safety, It Raining It Pouring...... and The Queen of Make Believe. Plot While Stephen enjoys playing traffic copuntil it starts to rain and they have to play inside. Barney decides to help them get ideas for games to play. Kim & Danny suggest that they take turns telling stories with the parachute. Tomie DePaola later pays everyone a visit to read them his new book, and he even shows them how to draw one of his characters. The children later discover that you can still find fun things to do on a rainy day Barney and the kids enjoy a day of non-stop fun with Barney reads a playful version of "Jack and the Beanstalk" as the kids act out a fantasy version on the bridge. Finally, it's time to stop the activity and go home after a long day of non-stop fun! *'Edacational Theme': Our Playing with Safety *'Stories': Jack and the Beanstalk Song List *Barney Theme Song *BINGO *Castles So High *The Barney Bag *The Wheels on the Bus *Scary Stories *Number Limbo *Buckle Up My Seatbelt *That's What It Means to Be a Friend *The Land of Make-Believe *The Exercise Song *Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck *Alphabet Song *I Am Learning to Spell My Name *The Alphabet Parade *The N Game *I Put a Smile On *Clean Up! Do Our Share! *Little Bo Peep/Little Boy Blue *Rain Medley (Rain, Rain Go Away and It's Raining, It's Pouring) *I Love You Character *Barney *Baby Bop (cameo) *B.J. *Stephen *Danny *Kim *Keesha *Tomie De Paola Stop! Go! Previews 1997 Opening *Darking Blue FBI Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1997-1998) *Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1996-1998) *Barney's Great Adventure Teaser Trailer *Barney Home Video Logo (1995) *Barney & Friends Intro *Stop! Go! Title Card Closing *End Credits *Actimates Barney Preview *Barney's Adventure Bus Preview *Kids for Character: Choices Count Preview *Barney Songs Preview *Lyrick Studios Logo (1997-98) 1999 Opening *Dark Blue FBI Warning *Dark Blue Interpol Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-1999) *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1996-) *Sing and Dance with Barney Preview *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other BARNEY HOME VIDEOS screen (1992-1996) *Barney Home Video Intro *Stop! Go! Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney's Good Clean Fun / Oh Brother, She's My Sister! 2-VHS Pack Preview *Kids for Character Preview *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-1999) Trivia *Barney has his Season 4 voice and 1997 costume. *B.J. has his Season 4 voice and 1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 4 voice and 1995 costume. *The Barney costume used in this video was also seen in "Going on a Bear Hunt". *The musical arrangements used in this video were also heard in the "We've Got Rhythm". *Unlike its Barney & Friends counterpart, the musical arrangements from "Play It Safe!", "Once Upon a Time", "It's a Happy Day!", "My Family and Me", "Numbers! Numbers!", "Splish! Splash!", "Play for Exercise!", "Movin' Along", "Airplanes", "The Chase", "Lights! Camera! Action!: A Movie Adventure", "Come Blow Your Horn!", "Tea-riffic Manners", "This Way In! This Way Out!", "Three Lines, Three Corners", "Puppy Love", "BJ's Really Cool House", Barney Songs From the Park", "Barney's Christmas Star", "Bunches of Boxes" "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" and "Ready, Set, Go!" are used. *Even though Stella the Storyteller does not appear in this video, Keesha pretends to be her when she shares a number story with the others. *This time in which Baby Bop appears near the end of the video. The It's Raining, It's Pouring..., Rock with Barney, An Adventure in Make-Believe, Barney's Magical Musical Adventure. *B.J. appears most of the time, and Baby Bop appears at the end of the video, but they did not appear together. *This Barney doll come out of his band-aid that Stephen put on The hearts "Fun & Games". *This is the first episode to feature only one boy (Stephen). *This is the first time where Kim and Keesha both appear together. Category:Barney Home Video